


a steady hand to lay you down

by theshipsaileditself



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blowjobs, Dom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Nonverbal Submissive, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Sub Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Subspace, honestly this is just entirely self-indulgent porn so, soft as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsaileditself/pseuds/theshipsaileditself
Summary: “Did you even take time for a bath, love?” Sylvain asked quietly, concern evident in both his voice and expression. Felix’s silence and the way he averted his eyes answered for him. Sylvain sighed softly, not judgmentally. “You know what this does to you, Fe. I don’t want you to push yourself too far.”Felix dared a glance his way, mouth turned down but not in anger. “…yeah, I know,” he eventually relented.“Why don’t you take the day off? I’ll take off, too. Help you relax.” Sylvain’s voice went lower, smoother, taking on an almost smoky quality. “Does that sound good, sweetheart?”Felix visibly shivered, knowing exactly what Sylvain was implying with that particular pet name. “I–… Yeah,” he said, stumbling over his words, voice dropping to a whisper. “I think I’d like that.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	a steady hand to lay you down

**Author's Note:**

> (Renamed from _something only we can be_ because that might as well’ve been an unrelated placeholder.)
> 
> EDIT: Now with art! I commissioned the lovely Oliver for a piece out of a scene. [Go check it out!](https://twitter.com/nikobynight/status/1337842155495145472?s=20) And check out [his AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko)! His fics are fantastic and a big reason why I worked up the courage to share mine! ❤️
> 
> How do people come up with titles? What are titles? What is any of this? What is existence?
> 
> Who knows, man.
> 
> This has been in my WIPs for a while. I was expecting no more than 3k, and then suddenly it was 6.7k. It is self-indulgent as heck, and I am projecting onto both Sylvain and Felix with my entire being. The lead-up is cliché, but it's cliché because _it fits them_ , and I will use that excuse forever.
> 
> So… Enjoy, I guess? Hopefully? Honestly, it's not Hot Horny like it was intended to be before it got away from me. It’s more like… sensual? In an I’m-going-to-spank-you-literally-speechless way. Because I am apparently incapable of writing PWP if it is not laden with the emotional side of the sex.

Sylvain knocked on the large, cherrywood doors of the Fraldarius ducal office for the second time. No answer – again. He could see light drifting out from beneath the doors, so he was certain Felix was still there.

He knew Felix had gone in there before lunch when he had overheard a servant tell the kitchen staff to deliver his meal to his office. He’d neither seen nor heard Felix or any talk of him amongst the staff since, and after questioning Felix’s head servant and one of the cooks around the nine o’clock hour, he’d discovered Felix had skipped on dinner and requested only fresh tea (“several times,” the servant had said worriedly) since receiving lunch.

It was nearing midnight, and Sylvain was concerned. Felix often worked far beyond what he needed to, and all efforts on Sylvain’s part to convince Felix to pace himself had failed. At best, Felix would roll his eyes, not unkindly, and push him out of his office. At worst, they would argue and sleep with their backs to each other before reluctantly acknowledging each other’s points come morning.

Still, as much as Felix overworked himself, he rarely stayed cooped up for this long. In the several years since Sylvain moved into the Fraldarius estate – after a couple of years dancing around the topic following the war – Sylvain was still able to recall the exact number of times this had happened.

So, here Sylvain stood, ear pressed against the ostentatiously carved doors in an attempt to hear anything that could give him a clue. (Felix’s grandfather had ordered the doors be made, and were it not for the sentimental aspect and ingrained Faerghan sense of keeping tradition, Felix would have had them replaced as soon as he assumed the position of Duke. He’d told Sylvain as much on many occasions.) All Sylvain was able to hear was a groan of frustration, then what sounded like a drawer being opened and slammed shut, and a _thump_ that he took to be Felix dropping his head onto the desktop. It didn’t seem like Felix had heard the knocks, so Sylvain opened the door slowly with a _creak_ and a quiet, “Hey, Fe.”

It was only a lifetime of training that kept Felix from jumping half out of his chair. Instead, Felix picked his head up and directed a scowl at Sylvain, who was closing the door with a quiet _click_.

Sylvain raised his hands up, palms facing out in a gesture of peace. “It’s just me. I was getting a little worried about you. It’s late, you know.”

“I’m fine,” Felix grumbled.

“Uh-huh. Is that why you skipped dinner and drank tea like you depended on it to stay sane?” The skepticism in his voice was softened by the open look of care in his expression and the small, genuine smile he saved for Felix.

Felix sighed, a long-suffering, not- _quite_ -resigned exhale. “Sorry. I just… There are so many ludicrous requests and proposals and– and _Goddess knows_ what else from all of these damn lords who think they’re so high-and-mighty just because they own some land.” He finished his little rant with an exasperated throw of his hands. Sylvain hummed in understanding.

“I figured that’s what was going on,” he said, with candid commiseration. He had his own territory to look after, and Goddess, if he didn’t have a bunch of lords hungry for war with the Sreng — as though Fódlan needed any more bloodshed. _A bunch of traditional halfwits who don’t care how they affect others, just like so many other people I knew_ , he often complained about in his letters to Ingrid and Dimitri.

“C’mere,” Felix said, voice rough and quieted with obvious exhaustion. He opened his arms, a silent request for a hug. Sylvain’s smile grew such that a hint of his teeth showed. He stepped over to wrap Felix tightly in his arms, pressing his head into his chest and resting his chin on top of Felix’s head.

“Jeeze, Felix, your hair is a wreck. That hair tie is barely even around it anymore.”

Felix grumbled, sensing the teasing laughter in Sylvain’s voice. “Yeah, yeah. Not like I care about the state of my hair when I’m trying to be _politically appropriate_ , or whatever, when writing a denial for every damn letter.”

“Sorry,” Sylvain said, very obviously not sorry. He reached both arms around to untie the strip of leather, dropping it on the desk behind Felix. He ran his fingers through the soft hair to loosen the tangles. “You should stop for the night, Fe.” He felt Felix nod against his chest. “Bath first? Or straight to bed?”

“Mmm… Bed, I guess. Think I’d fall asleep as soon as I got in the warm water.”

“Heh. Gotcha. All right, let’s get going, then.” Sylvain let go of Felix and picked up one of the lit candles by the holder. Taking Felix’s hand in his, he blew out the other candles before they made their way down the hallways to the ducal bedroom where Felix immediately stripped to his smallclothes and slipped under the covers. 

By the time Sylvain undressed and blew out the remaining candle, Felix was passed out beside him.

  
  


When Sylvain woke in the morning, the dim, murky light of a freshly rising winter sun greeted him through the cracks of the drapes. He rolled onto his side, prepared to enjoy a few more minutes of admiring his sleeping husband, but the other side of the bed was already empty. A touch of his hand on the cold, exposed sheet left a frown on his face. 

Getting up somewhat reluctantly — it was damn cold in the mornings, the fire having dwindled to glowing cinders sometime in the night — Sylvain pulled a robe on and grabbed a set of loose, simple clothing for the day. He headed towards the baths, crossing his fingers that he’d find Felix there. No luck, of course — not that he was really expecting it. With a heavy sigh, he ran a quick bath to freshen up before heading out to the dining hall for breakfast.

“Good morning, milord!”

Sylvain smiled politely, though sincerely, at the servant bowing before him. “’morning, Gwendolyn.” He sat down at the table nearest the fireplace, gladly taking the cup of tea Gwendolyn placed in front of him. “Ahh, that is the greatest scent to start the day with. You were able to get more bergamot in already?” Gwendolyn’s proud smile and rapid nod was always as warming as the many fires kept going throughout the castle. “You are an absolute miracle-worker,” he grinned, throwing a wink her way and hiding a smile behind his cup when she blushed. “Why don’t you go out to town and buy something nice when you have your next break? Just tell them I’ll send their payment the next day. I’ll get you a stamped letter to give them, okay?” He cut her off with a wave of his hand when she opened her mouth to protest.

“Well, um, as long as you’re sure…,” she stuttered.

“Yep! Seriously, no one’s ever gotten this so quickly.” He paused, tapping his finger on his cheek in thought. “Hey, did Felix come out here yet?”

Gwendolyn shook her head. “I haven’t seen Duke Fraldarius yet, and I’ve been out here since the cooks started setting up.”

Sylvain hummed, half in acknowledgment, half in thought. “Okay. Thanks. Can you get me my usual? And I guess bring out a plate of toast when I’m done. Oh, and a cup of Almyran Pine, too.”

“Of course, milord!” Gwendolyn bowed and scurried off to the kitchens.

Once he’d finished off his food and Gwendolyn had brought the toast and tea, Sylvain set off to Felix’s office with plate and tea saucer in hand. When he arrived, he balanced the plate on the arm with the tea and knocked as hard on the door as he dared with fragile food-ware dancing precariously on his arm.

“What do you need?” Sylvain tried not to flinch at the degree of irritation in Felix’s voice; dropping a plate because of that would be embarrassing even for him.

“It’s just me. Can I come in?”

“Oh,” Felix said, seeming surprised but significantly less grouchy. “Yeah, of course.”

Sylvain hesitated as soon as he tried to reach for the door handle. “Uhh. Shoot. Think you can get the door for me?”

“Sure…,” Felix said with a questioning lilt of confusion, but he opened the door nonetheless. “Ah. That’s why.” Sylvain gave a relieved smile and handed the plate over to Felix before walking in to place the tea on the small table near the desk, set specifically to keep food and drink away from the stacks of papers littering it. He turned around, putting a hand on his hip.

“So,” he said once Felix had closed the door. Felix winced at the no-nonsense tone.

“So,” Felix echoed. They let a long moment of silence stretch, Sylvain waiting for an explanation, Felix for elaboration. Finally, Felix broke the silence with a, “What?” before quickly clicking his mouth shut at the accidental sharpness in his voice, but the tension eased out of him at the understanding look Sylvain gave him.

“I heard you didn’t get any breakfast,” Sylvain started, slowly, so as not to put Felix on the defensive. “That’s rye toast, by the way.” He gave a quick nod towards the plate Felix was still holding awkwardly. “Just a little butter. And there’s your Almyran Pine. Gwendolyn’s on kitchen duty today, so it has the Brigid cinnamon you like in it, too.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Felix said, stilted.

“You should probably eat that before it gets cold.” Sylvain’s lips quirked in what Felix recognized as the beginning of a smirk. He _hmph_ ed, but sat down, facing away from his desk, and began munching on his toast.

Sylvain plopped himself on one of the overly-large, cushy chairs farther in the room. He let Felix finish off the toast and start on his tea before he spoke again.

“Did you even take time for a bath, love?” he asked quietly, concern evident in both his voice and expression. Felix’s silence and the way he averted his eyes answered for him. Sylvain sighed softly, not judgmentally. “You know what this does to you, Fe. I don’t want you to push yourself too far.”

Felix dared a glance his way, mouth turned down but not in anger. “…yeah, I know,” he eventually relented.

“Why don’t you take the day off? I’ll take off, too. Help you relax.” Sylvain’s voice went lower, smoother, taking on an almost smoky quality. “Does that sound good, sweetheart?”

Felix visibly shivered, knowing exactly what Sylvain was implying with that particular pet name. “I–… Yeah,” he said, stumbling over his words, voice dropping to a whisper. “I think I’d like that.” He glanced up at Sylvain as he finished. They both felt the charge in the room.

Sylvain rose from the chair, his eyes glinting sharply with the sunlight now shining in. He held himself straight as he stepped over to Felix and waited. Felix stood, eyes darting from the floor to Sylvain’s hands to his chest, and finally meeting his eyes. He stepped into Sylvain’s space, brushing up against his side. Sylvain draped his arm over Felix’s shoulder. He placed his hand around the curve of Felix’s neck, close enough to seem like their usual public intimacy to the general onlooker, but pressed into the tense muscle hard enough for Felix to recognize the possessive, dominant gesture for what it was.

Sylvain purposely led them by the dining area on their way back to the bedroom to catch Gwendolyn’s attention, letting her know through familiar eye contact that they were going to be indisposed for some time should anyone ask. She smiled secretively and winked with a silent giggle, but bowed afterward so as not to bring attention to either party.

When the bedroom door closed behind them, Sylvain led Felix to the bed, motioning with his head for him to sit on the edge.

“Is there anything you have in mind, or do you want me to decide how to take care of you today?” Sylvain asked, his voice taking on the qualities he used for these times: firm but at a quieter volume, making it obvious he was the one leading things but without sounding harsh.

“I want you to choose. I don’t think I could make the right decisions today — or any at all, really. My mind is too…,” he paused. Sylvain gave him a moment to gather his thoughts. The vulnerability Felix was allowing so quickly confirmed how stressed out he’d made himself lately, and it rekindled the concern in Sylvain whilst warming his heart at how far they’d come as a couple.

Felix took a breath before continuing. “My mind is buzzing, and I can’t get a solid grasp on any of the thoughts going through it. It’s too distracting.”

“That’s all right, love.” Recognizing that Felix hadn’t reached subspace yet, he felt it safe to add, “I’ll figure out what you need. Let me know if it’s not working, okay? I promise I’ll take care of you.” Once Felix went under, he needed to feel that Sylvain had full control and knew exactly what to do, otherwise he’d start feeling nervous, and risking an escalation of that was not something Sylvain ever wanted to cause. 

Felix nodded at his request. Sylvain cupped Felix’s cheek in his hand, squatting enough to look him in the eye. “Words, sweetheart.”

“I trust you’ll know what to do, but yes, I’ll tell you.” He paused, thinking something over. “I assume we’re aiming for deep subspace?” Sylvain _mhmm_ ed. “So touch cues will be fine, right?”

“Yes, whatever you feel most comfortable with at the time. Thank you for checking.” This earned a bashful smile from Felix, to which Sylvain added, “Already getting a little fuzzy there, huh?”

“Yeah.” Felix’s voice had gotten softer. Sylvain was glad to see his eyes were still clear, even with the overwhelming adoration in them.

“Good, sweetheart. Let’s get your shirt off, yeah?” Felix nodded, mumbled _okay_ , and raised his arms as Sylvain worked his shirt up slowly but not teasingly. “Wait here just a moment, okay?” At Felix’s nod, Sylvain moved onto the bed and began moving pillows around. Knowing where Felix’s body would lay, he placed one to be under his pelvis and one lengthwise to prop him up from his chest to his chin.

“All done. Come up here, on your stomach. Lie down, chin at the end of the pillow.”

“Okay.” Felix climbed onto the bed and into position, wrapping his arms around the pillow below him.

“I’m just getting a couple of things from the toy box,” Sylvain said. Felix hummed in acknowledgment. Sylvain traced the locking rune on the last drawer of the nightstand before pulling it open and taking out the padded riding crop and the arnica cream for when they were done. The crop was padded to be a gentler hit but still cause the sting of the more common impact toys, only over a longer period of time. Perfect for redirecting Felix’s mind until he could slip down enough to be lax and fully reliant on Sylvain to lead him.

With a nod to himself, Sylvain closed the drawer and returned to their bed. He pet down Felix’s spine warmly, taking a moment to take in the sight of him, warm and already pliant, before dropping a quick kiss to the top of his head. He moved to stand at the foot of the bed and did a few simple stretches for his arm, wrist, and shoulders.

“Ready, love?”

Felix turned his head to the side to say, clearly but near whispered, “Yes.”

With consent given, Sylvain took the riding crop in hand, doing a few brief warm-up swings in the air. Once his muscle memory for the familiar movement kicked in, he started.

A light _snap_ against the upper part of his ass. He slid the crop featherlight down until he reached the crease of Felix’s thigh, tapping it twice. Felix’s audible inhale at the first hit sent a shiver up Sylvain’s spine. He gave the other cheek a light _snap_ of its own. Alternating his hits between cheeks, he worked his way up to a moderate rhythm, sticking to it for a minute to provide Felix with a warm-up.

“All right, time to start this for real. You feel all right with this, love?”

“Mm,” Felix said as his brain worked past the lag of the deepening headspace. A delayed moment later: “Yeah.”

“Good. Thank you for trusting me. You don’t have to count.” Sylvain’s soft smile slid into a heated one as he eyed Felix’s pinkened ass. A slow inhale, and then–

 _Crack_. A hit right on the meat of Felix’s cheek followed immediately by another one in the same spot. Three more and he switched to the other cheek. He repeated the pattern twice more before pausing; the choked hitch he heard from Felix after the last one went straight to Sylvain’s cock. He listened closely as he rolled his shoulder. When he picked up the wet gasp Felix took, he had to bite back an aroused groan.

When the brief reprieve he provided them both was done, he gave Felix’s ass a pleased once-over. Deciding on his next spot, he raised the crop. It landed on the side of Felix’s ass, deceptively gentle. He gave the other side the same hit before following up with a much harder hit to the lowermost part of his asscheek. He was rewarded with a startled moan. Grin renewed, he hit along the same line across the increasingly reddening skin. _Crack, crack, crackcrack_ crack _._

The sounds Felix was making ranged from basic grunts to moans pulled from deep in his chest, but every one of them held the obvious signs of overwhelmed tears. Sylvain managed to only mutter a single, emphatic, “ _Shit_.”

As Sylvain varied his hits in intensity, speed, and location, he enjoyed several glances up, witnessing the strain of Felix’s upper arms as he squeezed the pillow, the way he couldn’t decide whether to lay his head on his cheek or bury it in the sheets, the messiness of his hair… _Goddess, Sylvain, focus,_ he thought, forcing himself to keep his eyes only on the bright red skin in front of him. 

_Ah._

“Not yet, baby.” He paused, leaning forward and pressing a hand into Felix’s hips to still the subtle grinding he’d begun to do. Once he stopped, Sylvain straightened and slid the crop lightly along the hot flesh, giving it a few tingling taps at the end of his trailing.

“S–” Felix started. “‘m sorry.”

“It’s all right, sweetheart. You’ve been doing so well for me.”

“Wanna be good for you,” he slurred, partly muffled with his face half smushed into the pillow.

“You’re so good for me, baby, you’re being so good,” Sylvain said, making sure to emphasize how pleased he truly was. “Just try to keep those hips still. Can you do that for me?” He placed his free hand on Felix’s ass and rubbed it a few times before pulling his hand away.

“ _Ah_ – I will. Gon’ be good. Wanna ma– _hah_ … make you proud.”

“You already are. Hang in there a little longer, okay?” All Sylvain got this time was an almost imperceptible _mhmm_. He knew Felix well enough at this point to be confident it was a sound of confirmation. Giving his wrist a brief stretch, he started back up.

A dozen or so sporadic hits and many moans, sobs, and whines into the bedsheets later, Sylvain set the riding crop aside. He walked around to the side of the bed, reaching out to turn Felix’s head towards him. He surveyed Felix’s face; the tear streaks, drool, and flushed face caused a surge in his already high arousal, but he ignored that in favor of focusing on Felix’s eyes and general countenance. Noting the glazed, unfocused eyes, the slack mouth, the relaxed muscles…

With a soft voice, Sylvain said, slowly, “There we go, sweetheart. You went down for me so easily. I’ll take good care of you, I promise. Can you give me an ‘okay’?” Felix blinked languidly, needing a moment before he nodded once. “Thank you.” He offered a gentle smile. “One more question, sweetheart. If you’re okay to kneel on the floor, give me two taps. I won't mind if you don't want to.” Felix shook his head, too far under to do more than a slight side-to-side. “All right, that’s absolutely fine, baby. I’ll get you sat up so I can move the pillows.”

Once Sylvain moved the used pillows against the headboard, clean side facing out, he propped Felix up against them. He smiled sympathetically when Felix winced at the sting it caused on his rear, but Felix gave no indication it was too painful to stay like that, so Sylvain simply handed him a cup of water.

“Drink some water, love. I just need to put some supplies on the bed.” He took out a towel from the bottom dresser drawer, grabbed the container of lubricant he’d left on the nightstand, and placed them both by one of the spare pillows at the head of the bed while Felix worked on finishing off the water. Once the cup was empty and placed back on the nightstand, Sylvain kneeled on the bed and directed Felix into position – on his knees with his lower legs angling outward, not quite settled on his haunches to keep his stinging ass from hurting too much, hands on the bed in front of him to help keep his balance. Sylvain stayed kneeling himself, a couple of feet between them. He pulled Felix’s face closer, pressed his forehead to his and simply breathed him in for several slow breaths. He tilted Felix’s chin up to kiss him sweetly, drawing it out for a long moment.

“Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” Sylvain murmured with a hint of awe when he pulled back. He moved his head away from Felix’s and gazed down at him with intense fondness. Felix’s eyes were hazy, unfocused, but stayed steadily on Sylvain’s. “You’re beautiful when you’re down like this. You’re being so perfect for me, Fe.” He brushed the fingertips of one hand down Felix’s cheek, across his jaw, where he slid his fingers under his chin to keep Felix’s head lifted. He slid his thumb over the seam of Felix’s lips, slid it down to pull his lower lip down. Felix followed the silent command and parted his lips just enough for Sylvain to slip his thumb in, gently pushing down on Felix’s bottom teeth. He used the leverage from the other hand he had in Felix’s hair to push his jaw open wider before reaching farther into his mouth and pressing down on his tongue. He gave himself a moment to stare in mild fascination at the complete submission Felix was offering him. His eyes were half-open but he made sure to keep his eyes on Sylvain; his mouth was slack, tongue unmoving, simply breathing warm, wet puffs onto Sylvain’s thumb; leaning forward heavily like he was instinctively drawn towards Sylvain – which, Sylvain thought, was not untrue when Felix was this deep in subspace.

Sylvain leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the top of Felix’s head. “You look so pretty like this, love,” he said as he straightened back up. Felix made a soft noise, not quite a whine, high in the back of his throat. Sylvain could _see_ him sinking deeper at the praise, his eyes becoming more unfocused. Felix’s eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open enough to keep looking up at Sylvain. Sylvain felt his heart expand, pride fizzing up his spine and catching in his lungs.

“You can close your eyes if you need to. I’ll let you know if you need to open them. Okay, beautiful?”

Felix hummed in acknowledgment, letting his eyelashes finally settle atop his cheeks, dark, soft brushes that Sylvain was tempted to kiss. Instead, he slipped his thumb out of Felix’s mouth, swiping it over his lower lip again before he gently encouraged his mouth to close. He tucked Felix’s loose hair behind his ears, brushing the other strands back before sliding his hands over his shoulders, down his arms, giving both hands a gentle squeeze.

“Are you okay to sit like this longer?” Felix reached out and tapped Sylvain’s thigh twice; a signal for _yes_. “Good, sweetheart, thank you,” Sylvain said, still keeping his voice soft. He slid one hand onto the back of Felix’s head again, sliding it into his hair and holding it but not pulling. His other hand stretched out to hold Felix’s jaw on either side, pressing in gently to get him to open his mouth. “Tongue out.” Felix obeyed, lolling his tongue out as much as it could comfortably go. Sylvain tilted his head down just slightly before he gripped his own cock with the hand he’d used on Felix’s jaw and gave it a good few tugs before guiding it onto Felix’s tongue. He stretched the side of Felix’s mouth with his thumb, reaching far to the back of his mouth and pressing to the side to cause Felix to salivate more. He watched the drool begin to overflow and drip off of the tip of Felix’s tongue. “Just like that, baby, keep your tongue still.” Sylvain began stroking his cock along Felix’s tongue to wet it, rubbing on the top of his tongue before moving it to the underside and letting the drool slip down onto his skin on its own.

Once he deemed it wet enough, he slipped his thumb out of Felix’s mouth and moved it to the back of his head with the other one.

“Ready?” he asked. Two taps to his thigh; _yes_.

He slowly slid his cock into Felix’s mouth, reaching to the back of his throat with the first slide. A quiet grunt reverberated in his chest that was a rumble more than it was vocal. He stayed like that for a long moment to let Felix get his throat completely relaxed and tighten his core so his neck and shoulder muscles could stay loose.

Sylvain began with a gentle rhythm, gradually reaching a point that would be considered fucking Felix’s face. His left hand gripped Felix’s head a little tighter, his right hand sliding towards Felix’s face just enough to rub his thumb over Felix’s cheekbone, up to the outer edge of his eye, his temple, and back down. He repeated this motion, a soothing gesture that let Felix know he was doing well.

“So good, love, you’re doing so well, stay just like that for me,” Sylvain murmured, showering Felix with praise. “Your mouth feels perfect, you’re wonderful, you’re being so good for me.”

As keyed up as he still was from earlier, it didn’t take long for Sylvain to reach his orgasm. He pulled back and stroked himself to completion on Felix’s tongue. Felix curled his tongue into his mouth and swallowed.

“Oh, so good for me.” Sylvain stroked Felix’s head, gently untangling the few knots he had caused by gripping his hair. “Let me take care of you now. Do you think you can come up for me a little?” Felix whined and gripped Sylvain’s thigh tighter.

“Is that a ‘no,’ love?” Felix stroked his thigh. Sylvain could feel his index and middle finger twitching on the back of his leg. They weren’t tapping, but sometimes it took Felix a minute to manage it. Sylvain always kept part of his attention on wherever Felix had his hand, dependent on the position, to make sure he would pick up on it. Sylvain didn’t want to make Felix struggle, so he reworded his question. “Can you give me another noise if it’s a ‘no’?” Felix let out a breathless whine again. “Okay, that’s okay, sweetheart, I understand. Let’s just get you lying back now.”

Sylvain helped lift Felix up enough to bring his legs around forward before laying him on his back with his head nestled in the pillows. He gently massaged the blood flow back into Felix’s legs and feet, feeling his toes after a minute to check that they weren’t cold anymore. He laid down on his stomach between Felix’s legs and reached up to stroke a hand up Felix’s cock from where scrotum met penis, and cupped the tip once he reached it, rubbing his thumb up and down the frenulum.

When he slid his palm back down to the shaft, he began speaking slowly in a low voice, paying attention to Felix’s automatic physical reactions to decide what to do next, “Now, then. What to do? I could–” a press of the index finger of his other hand to Felix’s perineum “–stimulate you here as I rub your cock and suck on your balls–” he noted the slight twitch of Felix’s cock at that, “–or I could eat you out until you come–” _definitely_ felt that twitch, “–or maybe finger you as I suck you off, have you make those beautiful whimpering noises you bless me with whenever I stroke your prostate.” Oh, now _that_ was a good reaction.

“You want me to finger you until you can’t take it, baby?” Felix squirmed a little and spread his legs just enough for Sylvain to notice. “Yeah? All right, let me just grab the lube, okay? Don’t worry, I’m still right here.” He sat up and squeezed Felix’s hand, kept his fingertips touching Felix’s as he stretched out to the other pillow where the lube was kept safe from feet and knees earlier. He tossed it towards his knees and grabbed the pillow and one of the towels he’d left on the side of the bed beforehand. He kept a steady stream of soft words going as he prepared; _Felix, you’re being so patient, I can’t wait to kiss those beautiful thighs, leave my mark all over them, I love you, Fe, sweetheart, my love_. He sat back on his heels, folded the pillow in half, and lifted Felix’s hips so he could slide it under him. He covered it with the thick towel and got Felix settled on it. He sat back and opened the lube, coating his fingers with it and scooping more out to spread over Felix’s hole. Using his dry hand, he closed the container and set it aside before getting back to work.

Scooting back enough to lean forward between Felix’s thighs, he rested his upper weight on one elbow and used his other, wettened hand to start working the lube onto Felix’s hole. Once he was acceptably wet on the outside, Sylvain rubbed the knuckle of his index finger over the muscle, pressing down and around before he slid his middle finger in slowly. Adjusting his free arm to lean on his forearm, he bent his head down and kissed along the inside of Felix’s thigh starting from the curve of his knee, moving up until his hand was in the way, and then moving back down. He added gentle nips his second time going up and worked his middle finger in circles until his index finger could easily join. He skimmed his lips over the solid muscle as he got closer to his groin before biting down, taking a generous amount of the flesh into his mouth and sucking, scraping his teeth against the skin as he did.

By the time he slipped his third finger in, he’d left several dark red marks along both thighs. Satisfied, he licked his lips and leaned forward, starting a path of tongue and featherlight brushes of lips from the underside of Felix’s balls, over them, all the way up to the tip of his cock to take it in his mouth. He swiped up some of the lube from around Felix’s hole with his dry hand, spreading it over his sac to ease the action of rolling his balls in his hand. He heard Felix gasp above him, the inhale leaving his lungs in a shaky exhale. Sylvain could feel Felix’s hips jerking as Felix tried not to press down or push up. Sylvain pulled away from his cock long enough to say, with his breath blowing on Felix’s spit-dampened cockhead, “You can move. This is all for your pleasure now, baby.” Felix moaned breathlessly, and Sylvain took him back in his mouth and hummed, pleased, at the sound. He worked his fingers in deeper as he did the same with Felix’s cock, spreading his ring and index finger as he stroked along Felix’s prostate with the middle one. Felix’s soft whimpers touched something in him that made Sylvain’s chest ache with emotion.

Once he had taken all of Felix in, he began bobbing his head in earnest and twisting his wrist to rub against Felix's pliant walls with gentle but precise fingertips. Sylvain could feel the muscles in Felix's thighs working in tandem with his glutes as he thrusted up into Sylvain’s mouth and down onto his fingers. His rhythm was off, being otherwise loose-limbed and out-of-it as he was, but it didn’t deter him, and Sylvain was content to let him continue doing whatever came instinctually.

As Felix’s movements became needier, Sylvain curled two fingers up and kept them in that position so they scraped and pressed against Felix’s prostate with each pass over them in a way that had Felix crying out softly each time. Sylvain hummed a gentle melody onto Felix’s dick as he rolled and lightly squeezed his balls in time. He could feel the pulsing of the thick artery his tongue was tracing beating a heavier tempo, so he glanced up through damp eyelashes to watch as Felix tipped over the edge — and tip over he did. His hips rocked frantically, up into Sylvain’s eager mouth, bearing down on his fingers; one leg jerked to the side as if spreading himself open to get closer to Sylvain’s mouth and hands; the other leg kicked straight out, muscles and tendons stretched as tightly as they could go, toes digging into the bedspread beneath him. The broken, near-whimpering moans that fell free from his lips had Sylvain moaning deep and guttural around the cock jolting and releasing in his mouth.

As Felix’s limbs and pelvis fell limply down, Sylvain pulled off and slipped his fingers out slowly, careful not to touch the head of his cock or his prostate after such a thorough, body-quaking orgasm. He wiped his hands on his thighs to get off most of the goop from the lube before reaching up to hold one of Felix’s hands in his own as he stretched his other hand past the edge of the bed and above the basin of water on the floor. Covering his hand in a simple fire spell, he dipped it into the water — scented with lavender and chamomile — to warm it before dunking a washcloth into it. He sat back on his heels and wiped Felix down using the lightest touch he could that would still clean him off. Once he felt satisfied that Felix was no longer sticky, he placed the washcloth back in the basin.

Crawling onto his side next to Felix, he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his loose arm over and around Felix to lift Felix’s upper body enough to slide his other arm underneath him, turning him onto his side to face him. Brushing the sweat-soaked hair off of his forehead, he placed another kiss there before working his way across his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, whispering a litany of praise to punctuate each kiss. “You were so wonderful, love. You listened to me beautifully, it was such a treat for me. You’re amazing. I’m so blessed to have your trust like this. I love you so much, Fe, I love you with every inch of me. You’re perfect, you are the best thing to have ever happened to me. I will treasure you, always, I swear it.”

Slowly, like the sun rising in Faerghus winters, Felix pulled up, out of the floating headspace he had been in. His eyes cracked open, squinting a little against the muted light of the fireplace. Sylvain noted Felix was still slow to register his sensory signals, but that wasn’t entirely unexpected after such heavy sessions. Still, he moved a hand to Felix’s cheek — not a command, but gentle encouragement. Felix turned to face him, and Sylvain watched as his presence clicked into recognition in Felix’s eyes.

“Hey, there, love,” he said softly. “You back with me now? Can you speak?”

It took a moment, Felix simply blinking, before he opened his mouth, paused, then: “Y–” cleared the thickness out of his voice, tried again. “Yes.”

“There’s my beauty.” The gentleness in Sylvain’s voice brought wetness to Felix’s eyes. He was too exhausted to blink it away, instead letting the tears form and spill over onto his cheeks. “I’m just getting a cup of water and a hard candy for you–” Felix pulled a sulky — and rather adorable, Sylvain thought — face at the mention of candy. “Would a sugar cube be better? I have a couple of those, too.” At Felix’s reluctant nod, Sylvain swapped the candy for the sugar cubes and turned back to hand it off to Felix. Felix started downing the water quickly, suddenly aware of how parched everything had left him. He grumbled a little when Sylvain reminded him to drink slowly, and popped the sugar cube into his mouth when he was done, nearly swallowing it whole, and doing the same with the second cube.

Well. Sylvain would take what he could get, as long as it provided Felix with what he needed.

“How are you feeling, Fe?”

“My ass hurts, my jaw is still sore, and I ache everywhere,” he grumbled. “But… I guess I feel more relaxed now, so… thanks.” His lips quirked up, and he glanced up at Sylvain through damp eyelashes.

“Good,” Sylvain replied, his own mouth curving into a wide smile that crinkled his eyes and turned them soft and sweet. Felix turned his head but the flush creeping up to his ears was easily visible.

“Lie on your stomach again for me. I want to rub this cream in before you get too sleepy.”

Felix did as requested, feeling more cooperative after such a heavy scene. Sylvain hummed contentedly as he knelt on the bed between Felix’s legs and worked the cream into his bruising ass and thighs.

“Stop your squirming. I know it’s uncomfortable, but the less you wiggle so temptingly, the sooner I’ll finish.” Sylvain put a hand on Felix’s hip and held it down. Felix grumbled but settled himself for the most part.

Once Sylvain had finished up, he wiped his hands on a clean part of the towel before crawling up to the top of the bed and pulling the covers down. Felix rolled to the side so Sylvain could get his side as well. The two of them wriggled their way under the covers, Felix curling himself into Sylvain’s chest, Sylvain wrapping his arms around him.

“Comfortable there, love?” Sylvain chuckled. Felix scowled up at him, but the heaviness of his eyelids and the softness around his eyes belied his attempt at disapproval. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You’re not… wrong, I guess,” Felix mumbled, having shoved his face against Sylvain’s chest in embarrassment. Sylvain could make out the redness in the tips of his ears through the soft light coming in through the drapes.

“Mm, of course I’m not. I know aaalll of your secrets,” Sylvain said playfully.

“Uh-huh. Now be quiet. Let me sleep.”

“Yessir.”

“…love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Sylvain smiled down at his beautiful husband, feeling luckier every moment he was allowed to see this.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did Sylvain get the water at the end? Who knows? Not this author! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So, uhhh. I hope you felt that was worth the read. Thanks for getting this far if you read all of it. Feel free to tell me the lines you liked!
> 
> You can [RT this fic](https://twitter.com/ohboyaleksei/status/1316071037994500097?s=20) and/or follow me on [the tweeter](https://twitter.com/ohboyaleksei) where I scream about fictional pretty boys and my latest hyperfixation. (18+!) You can also show your support by [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/ohboyaleksei), if you feel so inclined!


End file.
